It's not easy being green
by bbfan77
Summary: Beast Boy found himself in a laboratory where he's being experimented on... what will happen? is it even real? you find out...
1. This can't be fair

A Beast Boy - Garfield Mark Logan - story

**A Beast Boy - Garfield Mark Logan - story **

**It's not easy being green**

_**(First AN: YOU MUST BE PREPARED TOP FORGIVE ME WHEN YOU READ THE WHOLE STORY AND YOU MUST READ EVERY CHAPTER 'BECAUSE THE EPILOUGE SOLVES EVERYTHING, IT WILL NOT BE AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS)**_

_**I kinda made the storyline up in a day… don't be too hard on me – I'm a beginner… XD**_

_**Review please!!**_

_**(I do not owe the titans but I owe somebody! ha!**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**(thinking)**_

Chapter 1: This can't be fair…

It was very quiet. Not in the sense of tranquility though. It was creepy kind of quiet... She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all... As the young woman walked through the corridor, chills going down her back, her friend, the janitor, greeted her: "Hello Lilly."

"Hi Marv." she answered… "Am I gonna see anything interesting today?"

"Hmm… Depends on how you look at it..."

"What do you mean?" she was worried now.

"Well… You're not going to like it."

"Oh."

She decided not to ask any more questions… What was so bad that she's not going to like?

Lilly worked in a laboratory. Not a normal laboratory. This one was different. It was government property and in there the employees worked on national secrets experiments and things like that (something like area 51)… Like for example aliens (yes, there were aliens) and freakish wonders of Earth that nobody was supposed to find out about… In other words - she worked in a lab where new and weird creatures were explored (dissected and in a few cases tortured).

Most of the time she worked on unseen plants, rarely on animals and almost never aliens or humans…

What Marv said to her freaked her out. She even considered about going back home in her warm bed - the total opposite of the hall and the lab. But she couldn't. She was an adult now and had to face these kinds of things in life, no matter how horrible they could be.

She proceeded to the lab in a normal pace…

Half way to the lab Lilly saw a man waiting for her, already in a white, hospital coat while she was in normal clothes.

"Oh. Hey Pete."

Pete or Peter was her college and something close to a friend… She knew him for two years now, but has only seen him at work.

"Hi Lilly." He said in a very formal voice for his age which was exactly the same as Lilly's. They were both young and, so to speak, full of life.

"Marv said that there's something that I'm not gonna like… What did he mean?"

"Oh; that." There was a short pause… "Well, you're not going to like it. I'm sorry. I can't explain it right now, so you'll have to wait until you see for yourself." He slowly spoke, carefully picking the proper words (which didn't really help).

"Oh. Could you at least tell me something about it?" she really hoped that it was… well… that it was an "it".

"Well the guy we bought it from was pretty stupid. We almost tricked him and got it for free, but he was not **that** stupid…

"**Phiew! Thank God that it's an ****it****!"**Lilly thought.**"But why should I worry then? Why was Marv so concerned? This still doesn't feel right…"**

She couldn't handle something that could think like a human being (AN: yeah, I know, it's really weird… Sorry. That's my point of view about being a vegetarian so I used that… couldn't think of anything else reasonable that would fit with the storyline), so because of that matter she was relieved that it was an it… She was still concerned. Why would an "it" be so weird? What was she supposed to worry about?

They continued in silence. Only the sounds of footsteps could be heard through the empty, cold hall. They got to the lab quickly, and in front of it Lilly put on her white hospital coat.

"Shall we then?" Pete asked almost joking.

"Yeah. If we really have to."

They entered a big, dark room. There were small tables with instruments (hospital instruments like scalpels and stuff of course) and tiny bottles filled with colorful liquids. It reminded of a Biology and Chemistry class…

In the middle of the room there was a bigger table and above it was the only source of bright light that illuminated only the center of the room and what was on the table.

On the table was the worst and the scariest sight that Lilly could imagine.

There was a child, no, a teenager, not older than thirteen, lying bonded with pieces of metal on wrists, ankles and neck there half naked only in underwear. The teenager's body was well built with some muscles, but it was awfully thin.

"**What?****No!**** This isn't right! Pete said that it was an ****it****! No, no, no, ****no****!"**she thought angrily.

The most upsetting part was probably the reason why the poor boy was in the lab. His skin was green. A light emerald green.

She couldn't see the boy's face. As she walked with wide eyes and got closer, she saw a dark blindfold over his eyes, also covering his ears, and a dark piece of cloth covering his mouth. He must've figured out that if he screamed as loud as he could nobody could hear him because he wasn't making a sound. At least not with his voice. He was breathing very loudly and fast.

Lilly turned to Pete. "Can he hear us?" she whispered carefully.

"No."

"**W-who's there? What's happening!? I can hear just fine! Who's there? Aaaaargh!! Why can't I morph!! Where am I!?"**__

"Are you sure?" She asked again because the boy's head was practically turned towards her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"YOU SAD THAT IT WAS AN "IT"!"she yelled suddenly. **"**THIS IS DEFINETLY NOT AN IT! THIS IS A HE!!"

"**W-what? What is she talking about? What's happening!?"**

"I'm sorry, OK? I was worried about you. I'm sorry." He replied as quickly as he could in fear.

"Fine!"

She looked at the boy once more, this time looking more carefully.

He was shivering. Very badly. Lilly wasn't surprised. Even in her clothes and the coat she felt freezing cold. For the first time she noticed the most horrible thing. The teenager was full of massive, dark bruises and cuts. Dark red liquid was around the gashes and on some other places.

Lilly, once again looked at Pete, this time more intense and once again yelled: "DID OUR PEOPLE DO THIS TO HIM!!"

Silence again…

"ANSWER ME!!"

"Y-yes. Well, most of it… I'm really sorry but it wasn't my fault. They said that it was… That is was difficult to catch him… I'm so sorry Lilly. I wish that it could have been different."

"Difficult!? How could it be difficult to catch a teenager!!"

"Wait! Stop yelling at me! I said it wasn't my fault! Now if you would just listen to me, I would explain everything. Can you do that?"

Another silence.

"Ok. They said that he has some abilities… Very unusual abilities… He can transform into animals." Lilly widened her eyes, but kept silent. "Yes, I know it seams impossible, but they said that it happened. I saw some tapes and it's true. The boy can actually turn into an animal in a second! Any animal… We gave him a serum to disable that ability."

"**Huh? That's why I can't morph? What? But how? No! That can't be true! This can't be happening!"**

"He has some kind of unstable DNA and it's up to us to find out everything about it." As he finished, Lilly was breathing loudly and slowly to calm down.

"Ok. Lets just get this over with." She said.

"**Get over with what!? What are they gonna do with me!? What the hell is happening!!"**

"Ok."

She walked closer to the big table and looked at the shape-shifters body with pity. She slowly reached out her hand towards him and touched a big bruise on the left side of his chest with the tip of her fingers. He winced and tried to move out of her reach. His breathing suddenly became louder and faster.

"**WAH! Who's that? Leave me alone! That really hurts! OUCH! Dude!! Grrr! AAAH! Make it STOP!! PLEASE!" **

Lilly felt the warmth of the teenager's body under her fingers through the latex glove. She moved her hand of his chest and he calmed down a bit.

"**How could my touch cause him so much pain? He winced so hard. He can't be in that much pain…"**

"Are these necessary?" She asked Pete and pointed at the shape-shifter's face.

Lilly wanted to be sure that they were doing the right thing. That the boy was some kind of a threat to society (these things usually were). Surely the expression of his face would show her… She just had to be sure.

"No, but do you think you can handle it? I'd have to make him be quiet."

"**What? No! I'll shout as loud as I can! Somebody should hear me… That has to work!"**

"I won't look when you do that. I'm sure."

"Ok."

Pete walked closer to the green boy and Lilly looked away. She heard a quiet weird sound and she knew that he removed the blindfold. She tried to imagine the boy's face and was now scared of what she would see. Then she heard another sound, a squeak (she made a painful grimace) and Pete saying: "If you make even the smallest sound, I'll press my hand so hard that it will not only disable you to talk, but it will break your neck instantly!"

She didn't hear anything else, which meant that the shape-shifter understood what Pete said, which also meant that he had human intelligence.

Lilly turned back to the boy and her fears came true. The teenager had a kind face. It was now full with terror. His wide-open eyes, the exact same dark emerald green as his hair, were staring at her. She also spotted some more abnormalities about the boy. He had pointed ears and sharp fangs, but he didn't look dangerous. Not dangerous at all. The only thing that corrupted his mild face was the bruise on his left eye.

Lilly's eyes filled with tears at the sight, but she managed to blink them back.

"Ok…" Started Pete "The first thing we should do is" he took a big needle and handed it to Lilly "take a blood sample."

She just nodded and looked into the boy's eyes. Once again she resisted the need to cry.

"W-what are you doing? What do you want from me!?" the boy yelled. The panic in his voice could be easily recognized. He started to struggle and tried to get free from the bonds, but Pete quickly grabbed his neck. He could feel the boy gulp and trying to relax his muscles. Pete let his thin throat go and the shape-shifter remained silent.

His voice was also kind and soft. It sounded innocent. Kinda rusty though. Probably because of the cold air and mutating…

"We could just put him on sedatives and…" Started Pete but Lilly interrupted him coldly "No. We wouldn't get the same results."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said nodding and grabbed the boy's left hand.

He winced again.

Lilly sighed and proceeded with work and stuck the clod needle into the emerald skin.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When they were finished with taking all the samples and they did some tests (reflexes and reactions to chemicals…).

They just left the shape-shifter there, on the cold metal table only that he could cry himself to sleep. Well, he didn't actually cry, but he was on the edge.

The boy kept still and silent throughout the whole procedure except for some short whiles when he was in too much pain that made him scream. Those actions only resulted with Pete grabbing his neck. He was told that he was still being watched and that if he made a sound Pete would keep his promise…

He couldn't even think. He was too scared and exhausted so he quickly fell asleep


	2. How did I end up here again?

okay

**okay... well – here's chapter 2... Please read the whole hing if you started – the epilouge solves everything!**

**Sorry thi one's really short...**

**/I do not owe the titans... blah, blah, blah/**

**Please review!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 2: How did I end up here again?

His name was Gar. Garfield Mark Logan. People sometimes called him Beast Boy when they bothered to call at all…

Nobody even cared for that obviously insignificant fact while they nearly tortured him the day before.

Gar woke up early in the morning and found himself in a cage on the same table.

"Uuuh…"

He rubbed his head in a vain attempt to stop the huge and painful migraine.

"How did I end up here again?" he asked nobody.

He tried to remember. In about twenty seconds he remembered something more than fading flashes.

He remembered that he was waiting for someone in a dark alley… His guardian told him to… His guardian… Nicholas Galtry. Gar hated him. He only cared about Gar's money. He inherited a lot of money when his parents died. It happened a lot of years ago when he still lived in Africa. When he was about five or six… They died in a boating accident… Gar managed to save himself by turning into a bird, but he couldn't save his parents…

He got that ability when he was younger. He got infected by a terrible illness called Sakutia and was cured by his father's serum. It wasn't tested before. His father was desperate.

His health came with a price. He turned green. His skin, eyes, hair, everything. And his fangs and ears grew larger and pointy.

After some time, he discovered that he could change his shape into animals… After his parents died, years after their deaths, two thieves discovered him and took him to the USA… They feared him, but found out that Gar feared them more… Brock and Farley used that information and made the young eight-year-old steel for them…

Eventually Gar was saved and put in the custody of the man he really hated.

Galtry now probably took all the money that was put on a special account for Gar's education, for a good school, for collage.

He remembered that while he was waiting in the dark alley someone jumped on his back and pinned him to the ground. Gar fought back. He didn't exactly remember all the details… All that he knew was that after some time fighting with what looked like a FBA squad team (but it didn't say FBA anywhere) he felt excruciating, stinging pain in his leg. He started to go numb and collapsed…

"Hm… That was probably some tranquilizer stuff." Gar mumbled to himself.

After that he remembered waking up on this table, trying to move, to scream, seeing only darkness, feeling fear, confusion and mostly just pain.


	3. Torture talk and repeating ness

okay… well – here's chapter 3… enjoy

**okay… well – here's chapter 3… enjoy!**

**(I don't' owe the Titans…)**

**Please read the whole story , don't hate me, and review! ( Please…)**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 3: Torture talk and repeating (ness)

After Gar woke up on the table for the second time, it took him a while to notice something else in the cage with him… It was a plate with some weird brown substance on it. It looked a lot like goo. He smelled it a little with his highly sensitive nose and was repulsed the second he did it. The goo smelled like meat. It **stunk** like meat actually.

Garfield was until recently a vegetarian, when his eating habits changed his diet into a vegan one… He hated the idea of eating something that he could easily become. It was like cannibalism.

He was hungry, but not hungry enough to commit a crime against his own nature…

Suddenly Gar felt sleepy… That was weird…He was quite awake until a moment ago…

"Whoa… Dude… How could I feel sleepy right…?"

He then fell asleep before he even finished the sentence…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Uuuh… My head… AAH!"

Gar found himself strapped down on the same table as the day before, in the same way.

"Gah! Wha? What just happened!?"

The shape-shifter felt a cold hand pressing his neck and he knew what was happening. He gulped and remained silent.

He saw the same two people… There was the pretty lady, and the weird dude… He didn't even know their names…

""Heh… Guess that makes us even…""

They were really young… About twenty, maybe twenty-five he'd say…

The day just repeated itself only with different chemicals and experiments this time…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day Garfield woke up early, again. He was in a cage, again. The same goo was there, again. He made a disgusted face and pushed the plate as far away from him as he could. Doing that, his stomach growled.

Gar didn't even notice that someone was in the room with him…

"Why don't you eat if you're hungry?" asked someone's concerned, yet beautiful voice.

Gar's ears twitched and he winced. He turned to the person who said that. It was the lady that was doing all the tests on him.

The shape-shifter's ears lowered as he stared at the woman, his eyes wide in fear what she will do to him. Was there anything left to do now?

"Come on, why won't you eat anything?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Say something."

""No!"" he thought.

"Please."

""No! Let me go or leave me alone!""

He was scowling by now and his forehead was all wrinkled.

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

""NO! I WILL NOT TALK! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOU! YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR MY NAME BEFORE AND YOU DON'T CARE NOW! EITHER DO YOUR WORK, LET ME GO, OR LEAVE ME ALONE!!""He thought desperately in hopes that she'll leave.

She didn't leave. She just kept talking.

"Well, if I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

""This is not gonna work… Aaaaargh!""on that thought he started growling.

He wasn't afraid. She obviously won't do anything to him now. And if he could get out of the cage, he could easily take her out, with of without his powers.

She wasn't scared either.

Despite the growling, she just kept talking.

"Well, my name's Lilly."

"What do you want from me?" He finally said angrily.

Lilly widened her eyes and said: "I just wanna talk."

""Yeah, right, and I'm not a green freak you're experimenting on…"" he thought raising and eyebrow.

"Will you tell me your name or not?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because… I want to know."

He gave up. There was nothing left to fight for.

"It's Gar."

"Your full name."

Gar sighed "Garfield Mark Logan."

His name usually made people laugh, or at least smile, but this time it didn't. Lilly didn't smile.

He wondered is she was trying not to or if she just didn't find it funny…

"But people call me Beast Boy."

She'd seem nice under different circumstances so Gar figured a little talking wouldn't hurt…

"So, **Beast Boy**, why won't you eat?"

""Ooh… I get it. They're afraid I'll starve to death and the don't want to lose me… It's better when I'm alive in a cage and strapped to a table in my boxers than dead and naked isn't it!?"" 

He made a grimace when he remembered the brown, meaty goo.

"What's the problem?"

It was obvious that she was trying to say that as nicely as she could.

""Hm… It would be nice to eat something normal… Besides meat I mean…And I don't wanna starve to death…"" 

"I don't eat meat."

"Oh. So you're a vegetarian?"

"A vegan."

"That makes sense…" she said it like she meant it and Gar didn't take it as a joke.

"So… Do you have parents Beast Boy?"

He clenched his fists, almost shaking, and scowled harder.

Lilly waited. She didn't seem to take his action as a sign so Gar barely managed to say through his teeth: "No. They died when I was little."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She looked at Gar for a few moments while he stared at air and after a while she said: "Well… I'll make sure that you get something vegan … Good bye Garfield." And she left.

(AN: This chapter has always reminded me of this song…)

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screamin'  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slippin' off the edge  
I'm hangin' by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

"How could this happen to me"

By Simple Plan…


	4. A plan?

HI

**HI! Here's chapter 4…**

**(I don't' owe the Titans…)**

**Read the whole thing if you started please… don't hate me…**

**Please review!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 4: A plan? What plan?

It looked like Gar overheard her last few sentences. He didn't react right away… After a few more minutes he noticed that he was alone now.

He lost control and let tears fall freely down his cheeks. But it didn't matter anymore. Who would see him anyway? People who didn't even care?

Nothing mattered anymore.

Gar was now alone in the world. He was a green teenage boy, to most people a freak. Only his parents cared about him and they're gone.

This is the way his life has mostly been and it's probably the way it will always be.

No! He will not surrender! Not now! He could still fix it!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After a while Gar involuntary fell asleep even though he wasn't tired or exhausted…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The same thing repeated itself throughout days… Almost a week passed by, but it seemed like a month… Maybe even longer.

The only thing that changed was the food… Every day Gar got some water and goo… It was green now and it didn't stunk like meat. It was probably eatable… Gar was surely hungry enough so it looked tasty.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

For a few days now, Gar was trying to figure out how to escape. Each day was getting more painful. His wounds didn't heel well. Nothing came to his mind. At least nothing that would work…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Garfield was "allowed" to go to the bathroom twice a day. The people that caught him must've thought about that possibility… In a certain time of the day (twice a day, usually in the morning and in the afternoon) somebody (it was never the same person) would cuff his hands with weird looking handcuffs and led him (usually by force because Gar was always trying to escape) into a small room, which contained a toilet and a sink. Of course, the room didn't have any windows.

Each time he got about five minutes before somebody would either lead him out or get him out by force and get him back to the cage.

Gar knew that the only chance to escape was when he got of the table, but without his shape-shifting abilities he was too weak…

Gar decided to wait until he gets stronger. In the meantime he won't try to escape to avoid further injuries and energy loses.

""I gotta think of something! This can't be my life… Wait! What if they kill me when they do everything they can to me!? I have to do something! And fast! Come on stupid! Think! Think! THINK!""

Those were Gar's thoughts every minute of every day that passed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lilly was having trouble sleeping… She was twisting in her bed now, in her apartment and thinking.

She couldn't sleep. How is she supposed to when she knows that one more person, a child is being tortured constantly just because he's different? It wasn't his fault. But still… He is now probably trying to sleep on the hard, cold metal, probably freezing, while she was in her warm, soft bed…

It just wasn't right.

She's _been _having trouble sleeping since she saw the emerald boy, since she saw Garfield.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gar was doing the exact same thing as Lilly guessed. Trying to fall asleep on the cold metal. It was pretty uncomfortable (AN: No duh! I write such stupid thing sometimes… Anyways - back to the storyline).

In the meantime, he was (as always) trying to figure out how to escape. He's gonna make his move the next time he gets out of the cage…


	5. The flaw in the plan

Um… okay… this is kinda the shortest chapter… Sorry – it's very much too short… XD

**Um… okay… this is kinda the shortest chapter… Sorry – it's very much too short… XD**

**(I don't' owe the titans… um.. well… the titan)**

**Read the whole story if you started and please review!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 5: The flaw in the plan…

Exactly seven days passed. It was early morning. A man walked in the laboratory room. Gar was by now very awake. Of course he was. Seems like everybody suffers from insomnia these days…

The man "opened" the cage Gar was in and cuffed the shape-shifters hands.

Gar didn't try to escape. He was trying to save as much energy as possible.

The man led him out, him walking behind the boy. They were walking for a short while until they came to the blue door (the so called bathroom). Gar walked in as he sighed.

""Okay. This is it. You can do it Gar. Focus! Grrr! Stupid handcuffs!""

Gar was getting ready for about three minutes…

He slowly opened the door and was luck to fin the "guard" looking in the other direction. He walked away from the man as quietly as he could, which was easy since he was barefoot…

The only problem was that – he didn't know the way out.

He wandered the halls for what seemed to be a long time before somebody noticed that he was missing.

Gar didn't even manage to take the handcuffs off.

Before he knew it he was surrounded with people in white, hospital robes. Dozen of them.

""Oh crap!""

Before the green changeling could even react, he was practically attacked and he again felt the familiar, stinging pain and numbness.

(AN: Sorry this was too short…)


	6. Epilouge

Here it is – the final chapter… Thanks for reading the others :)

**Here it is – the final chapter… Thanks for reading the others :)**

**(I don't owe the titans…)**

**Please review!**

Epilogue: (if I say the chapter name now, I'll reveal to much…XD)

"Uuuh…" Gar mumbled to himself as he woke up… "Not again!" he yelled when he noticed that he was in the familiar room, strapped to the table.

He only noticed the weird looking dude this time. He was pacing around the table and it looked like he was in deep thinking…

Gar suddenly heard a chain saw kind of sound. Like the type you hear in horror movies…

Suddenly the man (A.K.A. the weird looking dude AND A.K.A. Pete) was holding a massive chain saw and slowly walking to the shape-shifter.

Gar started struggling with all his might. The man started to laugh maniacally (AN: I really don't know how to spell "as a maniac"…) …

"AAAAH! NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T" Gar begged.

He expected grave pain and just as the chain saw was about to touch his bare skin, everything went white…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"NOOOOOO!!"

Beast Boy sat up on his bunk bed and hit his head hard against the ceiling.

He was covered with cold sweat and panting. He almost fell of the bed… It would have been very painful to hit the ground all the way from the upper bunk bed.

"Phiew… Just a dream…"

Beast Boy was relieved, although he had similar nightmares before…

The dreams were in peaces, like a puzzle…

Lately Beast Boy repeatedly dreamt only peaces of the event (AN: one dream is like one chapter, just so you know), but he managed to figure it out. To fit the pieces of the puzzle to the right place, so to speak…

He was really having trouble sleeping…

"Man! Robin's gonna kill me if I'm late for training today…" He said as he hopped of the bed to get changed in his uniform.

What's that dream supposed to mean? - he wondered constantly. He had no idea why he dreamed his younger self like that lately…

""It always seems so real…"" he shivered on that thought. ""Well, thank God it's just a dream…""

"Yo, BB!! Come on man! Robin's gonna be real mad! Hurry up!" Beast Boy heard Cyborg's voice while he was getting ready.

"I'm coming! Just a sec!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The nightmares eventually stopped bothering Beast Boy… He took them as the fact that confirmed that he was really lucky…

Sure horrible things happened to him, but it could've been worse. And he now had a home with friend he loved and that loved him.

The dreams were only a reminder of the sometimes horrible world we live in…

The End

(Final AN - The name of the chapter would be: "All's well that end's well" - At least I think that's correct… I know that there's a sentence that sounds like it… If it's not right, tell me please XD)

 Thanks for reading 


End file.
